


tangled up in morning white

by Nyxierose



Series: delta [2]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "Am I not allowed to like you now that we've had sex?"





	tangled up in morning white

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I hadn't written this scenario for these babes yet, so... this was an excuse for fluff I wanted.
> 
> Title and inspo from "Woman" by Mumford & Sons.

The morning after, he wakes up before she does.

He's amazed he even slept at all, honestly. Marcos would never describe himself as a romantic, nor is he particularly interested in the wide range of things that two people who are physically attracted to each other can do, but Lorna is captivating. She's unlike anyone else he's ever met, the first person - as much as he hates to admit it, as much as he loathes the scars it brings up - he has genuinely wanted. And right now she is still asleep, curled up next to him but not quite touching him, and it's the most perfect moment of his life.

He doesn't even care how cliché that is. Whatever lingering uncertainties he had about falling in love with this woman are _gone_.

He supposes some of it is the residual haze of sex, even hours later. Screw want; Lorna was the first person he fucked for reasons beyond getting something in return. He's able to admit that now, six months after he left the cartel and three and a half since he and Lorna started… well, he's not sure dating is fully an option in their circumstances, but… whatever the equivalent is for people who are functionally coworkers, functionally roommates, and becoming each other's anchors in as many ways as possible.

Soulmates, maybe. He could be okay with that.

This isn't even the first time he's woken up next to her. There was that time last month, after the movie night Sonya organized without really thinking through the content, and Lorna was in bad headspace _before_ that happened and leaving her alone was unthinkable. That time, he wrapped her in too many blankets and held her close, but clothing stayed on and boundaries were maintained. Whereas this time…

She snaps awake, a fluid motion that worries him for a heartbeat until she processes her surroundings and softens. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"I just woke up," she laughs. "Give me a couple minutes to figure that out."

"I meant…"

She reaches out and puts a finger against his lips. "You're sweet, Marcos. I like that. But if I had any issue with the last twelve hours, I would not be this calm right now."

He doesn't doubt that - he's seen her get mad once so far, and he was very thankful he was in no way responsible for that situation. She scares him a little bit, and he knows damn well what she's capable of, what she would do if he ever hurt her. (He'll never intentionally hurt her, could never want to, but his desire to stay alive _helps_.) If she wasn't perfectly alright with recent events, he'd be bleeding right now. He knows this. And yet-

"Are you?" she asks.

"Am I what?"

"Are you… shit. You've never had somebody ask that after you've slept with them." Not a question. She's so perceptive it hurts sometimes.

"Yeah, I… I'm kinda surprised you're still here, but…"

"Where the hell else would I be?! It's Thursday, which means I'm not on guard duty, and none of the newer idiots have destructive powers so I'm not handling _that_ , and… I think your mattress might be softer than mine, I kinda like that…"

"Lorna…"

"Am I not allowed to like you now that we've had sex?"

He can't answer that question. He's scared to, really. He wants to say that yes, he is very okay with her liking him and he would be very okay if she liked them for the rest of their lives, but there's no sense in confessions right now. He's still not sure where he stands, still not sure the odds of her reciprocating his feelings, still not-

"It's not that."

"Then tell me. I'm not scared of you. I want to _know_ things."

"I… I don't know yet. It's just weird, is all."

"Good weird?"

"Very good weird."

"Okay. That's all I need."

She shifts her body and kisses him, and it's so easy to deepen the interaction, pull her on top of him and let himself feel everything. This is part of his reality now, this magnificent woman who has faith in him _and_ wants him, and he can't recall ever even dreaming of someone who could do both and yet-

"You wanna see where this goes?" she murmurs against his jaw.

"Only if you do, babe."

"I'm into it, but… I'm a bit all-or-nothing like this. If you're not totally here, we don't do things. That's the one rule I'm putting down."

"I'm here," Marcos breathes. "I am here."

"Good."

She tangles her fingers in his as she kisses him again, and he realizes how lucky he is to have this. And so help him, he won't lose it.


End file.
